jute pour une nuit
by white-black
Summary: ligoté, sans baguette et sans défense, qu'arrivera t-il a harry quand il se retrouve seul avec draco malefoy.


One shot, attention viol. Draco en OOC.  
  
***************************  
  
Draco avait ligoté Harry au poigné de la fenêtre. Ils étaient tous les deux nus. Draco avait déshabillé Harry en un coup de baguette quand ils se sont retrouvés dans une salle de poudlard. Harry dévisageait draco qui le dévorait du regard.  
  
-malfoy, par merlin qu'est tu entrain de faire?! T'as perdu les pédales ou tu veux que je te remette le cerveau en place?!  
  
-je vais très bien merci. Tu sais que je commence à m'impatienter?! Je devrai passer à l'acte au lieu de perdre du temps à bavarder.  
  
-alors là tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil!! Si tu crois que je vais te laisser faire.....  
  
-me laisser faire quoi? Tu as peur de le dire? Il sourit d'une façon malicieuse.  
  
-ça me dégoûte de le dire!! Tu me dégoûtes!!  
  
-voyons!! Tu veux peut être que je te le dise moi même?!!  
  
-va te faire voir!!  
  
-je vais te violer!! Je vais te torturer!! Je veux que tu ressentes la douleur, la peur et la terreur!!  
  
-tu es la pire personne que j'ai rencontrée dans ma vie!!!  
  
Draco embrassa sauvagement Harry, il caressa ses fesses tous en l'embrassant. Puis dans un mouvement brusque se détacha d'Harry et le gifla. Harry teint sa joue rouge.  
  
-je te hais!! Cria harry.  
  
Draco mit ses mains autour de la taille fine d'harry. Il commença à embrasser les épaules, puis descendit au torse où il déposa de sauvages baisers. Il remonta jusqu'au cou et mordit la chaire d'harry.  
  
-tu as perdu la raison!!  
  
-oh non!! Je sais très bien ce que je fais!! Je suis entrain d'accomplir la chose que je voulais faire depuis longtemps!!  
  
Il captura les lèvres du brun dans un baiser non approfondis par harry. Alors draco passa sa langue sur les lèvres d'harry. Il s'arrêta et dit:  
  
-j'en ai assez du haut, voyons voir ce que tu vaux en bas.  
  
Il descendit lentement et s'arrêta au niveau du ventre. Il déposa de légers baisers sur son ventre puis passa sa langue autour du nombril. Il descendit encore plus bas, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive au sexe dressé d'harry.  
  
-je me demande ce que ça te fait de te faire agresser ou plutôt violer par ton pire ennemi moi malfoy?!!  
  
-je préférai encore mourir dans une terrible mort lors d'une bataille contre voldemort que ça!! Tu es dégoûtant!! Je te hais!!  
  
-oh!! Attention!! Craignez le grand Harry potter!! Il fronce les sourcils!! Dit-il sarcastiquement.  
  
Il fit des va et vient avec sa main avec le sexe d'Harry, puis l'engloutit tout entier.  
  
-non!!!  
  
Draco joua avec sa langue en faisant crier le jeune brun.  
  
-arrête!!  
  
-je n'arrêterai pas!! C'est trop tard pour me demander ça!  
  
Il reprit son travail tout en prenant du plaisir à faire gigoter harry.  
  
-je t'en supplie arrête!! Je ne supporterai pas longtemps!!  
  
Draco s'arrêta et se mit debout.  
  
-tu sais quoi?!! J'arrête.  
  
-c'est vrai? Harry parlait dans un murmure.  
  
-oui, il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses.  
  
Il prit sa baguette et fit apparaître une chaise à coté d'harry. Puis libéra Harry pendant cinq secondes puis le ligota à la chaise grâce à sa baguette.  
  
-draco. Harry prononça ces lettres dans un sanglot. Ne fais pas ça.  
  
Draco parut un moment surpris et triste au même temps. Mais il reprit aussitôt son visage impitoyable.  
  
-potter, tu sais très bien que je ne vais pas arrêter, alors ne gaspille pas ta salive pour rien.  
  
-Draco, s'il te plait. Je sais bien que tu peux arrêter. Tu as la volonté pour arrêter.  
  
-je........  
  
-Dray........  
  
Des larmes coulaient lentement sur le visage de draco.  
  
-je suis désolé Harry, je ne voulais pas te blesser. C'était incontrôlable. Je m'excuse.  
  
-je te pardonne. Mais il va falloir me donner du temps pour me remettre de cela.  
  
-oui, je te donnerai tout le temps que tu voudras. Je te demande juste de me pardonner.  
  
Draco libéra Harry de ses liens et le rhabilla grâce à sa baguette. Il se rhabilla lui aussi.  
  
-Harry, merci.  
  
-merci de quoi?  
  
-merci de m'avoir pardonner et de m'avoir ouvert les yeux.  
  
Harry s'approcha de draco doucement. Il entoura délicatement la taille du blond, et rapprocha son visage du sien. Draco baissa les yeux n'osant pas soutenir le regard d'Harry après ce qu'il avait fait.  
  
-draco, regarde-moi.  
  
Harry souleva le montent de draco, puis rapprocha ses lèvres de celles de draco et l'embrassa. Draco desserra les dents pour laisser entrer la langue d'Harry. Les deux langues jouèrent ensemble. Le baiser fut rompu par harry.  
  
-Dray, tu veux sortir avec moi?  
  
-je croyais que tu voulais du temps?  
  
-je n'en ai plus besoin. Je me rends compte que je t'aime. Je t'aimais, je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours.  
  
-je suis fou de toi harry. Je t'aime aussi.  
  
Ils s'enlacèrent tous les deux jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment sur un banc dans la salle.  
  
////////////////////////////////////////////////**  
  
Ben il était petit le one shot, mais il était bien d'après moi. Je sais que j'ai arrêté d'écrire mes deux fics, mais ne m'en voulais pas. J'avais envie d'écrire un one shot et voilà. Reviews. Merci d'avance. 


End file.
